Betrayal
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Robin knows there is a spy in his gang, Will Allan confess when Robin gives him the chance? And if he does what will happen? What will the others do or say?


**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill I own absolutely nothing**

**Here is a one shot that I made recently, I wanted to change the story line slightly so here it is, it is in Allan's point of view, letting you know his thoughts. Enjoy ;D R, R, and R**

I stood there eyeing the one man I had betrayed, the one man that had saved my life when I was going to hang, in the Nottingham courtyard. Why had I let it go so far, why didn't I just agree to Gisborne's plan than deserted him later, why was I such a fool.

"If the guilty man or woman confesses...here and now I'll listen tell me what Gisborne said...what he offered...step forward now... you have one chance." Robin said, I felt him pointing his finger at me, even though he was eyeing everyone with equal suspicion,

I realized that if I didn't say something now it would only get worse and I didn't want that, although I felt myself rooted to the spot unable to move, I felt increasingly uneasy in the split seconds of the seconds, it was now or never, the only thing that stopped me from stepping forward was the fact that it meant certain death, and I would die a traitor, the one thing I never wanted to be.

Then as if my body had acted without my say so, I took three steps forward standing one step in front of everyone, standing there facing Robin, everyone else seemed to shocked to move, only John had the ability to move in this situation, and that was only to strike me in the face with his staff. I immediately fell to the floor of the camp, he hit me once more before he laid off, Robin obviously gave him a signal to back down, but he wasn't finished, before he returned to his spot he spat directly into my face. My nose was broken and blood began to trickle over my lip, a single drop fell to the floor, it was soon followed by another, then another, I deserved it I knew that, Robin simply starred at me I could see this in the corner of my eye, because I was ashamed to look at him, "Why Allan I saved your life?" Robin asked me convictingly, I didn't answer instead I pulled my sword from its sheath, and threw it; it landed a small distance from Robin.

"Kill me I deserve it I betrayed our King and I betrayed England, I don't want to die but if I have to die a traitor than so be it." I said trying to accept the fate that awaited me,

Robin picked up the sword and walked over me, he held it ready to strike the fatal blow, and then he brought it down, it missed me for all it was worth, why did he not want to kill me I had accepted the fate.

"I will not kill you until we have your defense I want to know why you did it, not just because you're a traitor I don't believe that." Robin said, he offered me a hand up, but I didn't deserve it neither did I take it, "Now why did you do it?" He asked again,

"I was captured in the trip inn Gisborne caught me, there was nowhere I could go, he took me to the dungeons where he questioned me, and I denied being with you to save myself, when I did I was taken away and tortured, I said nothing, later Gisborne came in and offered me a deal to carry information to him. He offered to pay me...I refused I wasn't going to help him kill you, but I knew that if I didn't I would be tortured to death, so I accepted I was going to tell you that night when I came back...but I was ashamed, my injuries were not due to the fact that I played one to many games." I explained, but I knew it didn't cut it, nothing would I was a back-stabbing traitor and I knew it, and so did everyone else,

"Please Robin give me another chance...I don't want to die." I said, as I looked up at him remorse clearly seen in my eyes,

Robin pulled me up by the collar of my shirt, slamming me up against the door of the camp, this was it I was a dead man, "What did you tell him and I want the truth." Robin demanded,

"Nothing I swear all I told him was when to post extra guards, and when to change the route of a shipment of gold, I told him nothing about us or Marian I swear." I said with honest truth that I knew no one would believe,

He let me go and grabbed the sword from the ground where he had lodged it, and he walked over to me, he soon placed it to my throat, "If you go back to him sell him anymore harmless lies, innocent betrayals, or anything I swear I will kill you." He said, as he then returned my sword to my sheath,

"What that's it you're letting me go? How can you trust me I'm a traitor?" I demanded shocked that he didn't kill me,

"Do you want me to kill you Allan?" Robin asked me as he whipped himself around to face me,

"Yes I'm just like my brother I never learn and look what happened to him he's dead." I yelled tears stinging my eyes, "And what if one of you take my brothers place on the gallows because of something I've done something I said...if Gisborne sees me again I'm as good as dead anyway so end it here." I pleaded,

"Allan I will see to it that any of this never happens you have a second chance make the most of it...for England and for me." Robin told me as he walked in close proximity, till I could feel the heat of his breath,

Thank you Robin." I said as grateful as I possibly could, one moment I stood there a convicted man who was awaiting the death penalty, then I stood there a clear man once again in the eyes of Robin, though it would take a while until he could cal me a friend once more.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the story, most one shots are small, but I hope it had a significant meaning. Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
